


stop to check you out

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drugs, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K is for Kite || Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine talk. While stoned. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop to check you out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livelovehump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovehump/gifts).



> Filling the prompt "kite" with Zatanna. Title from the Violent Femmes song _Blister in the Sun_ , which is not at all mine.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of DC Comics, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Zatanna Zatara was high as a fucking kite. "John! John!" She practically tripped over John Constantine, who was sitting on an old and terribly moth eaten couch in his apartment, before crash landing beside him.

His eyes were glazed as he tipped his head forward and turned to look at her. "Mm?"

Grabbing both sides of his face, Zee looked him dead in the eyes. "John. M'i tuo fo ym ecaf!" And then she began laughing—hard.

John smiled crookedly at her. "But what a pretty face 'tis, eh, luv?" He kissed her on the nose as if that proved his point.

Zatanna nudged him with her shoulder, leaning heavily into him. "How did this happen? I don't think this was supposed to happen." (It was his fortieth birthday party all over again!)

"Eh." John shrugged. (Obviously he didn't care.)

"It's probably your fault," she continued conversationally. "You've no sense of moderation."

"Life's too fucked for moderation," he replied. "But I can control myself when the need arises."

Zatanna looked at him with raised brows and surprisingly clear eyes. "I have yet to witness such an event."

The smile on John's face was one he probably believed winning or some such. "That's because whenever you're about, I know things'll turn out all right."

A snort of laughter escaped in response. "Charmer."

"I do try," he agreed.

Zatanna glanced at him from the corner of her eye, mouth curving upward just a little. "Sometimes." (When he wanted something—or some _one_.)

Then she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder because the world had begun to spin and John felt solid and supportive beside her. (And maybe if her brain hadn't been mostly mush at that point, she'd have appreciated the symbolism of the moment—and the irony. _Maybe_.)


End file.
